To Be Honest As This World Goes
|image = File:Jethroevidence.jpg |caption = Jethro examines evidence. |season = 1 |number = 12 |airdate = September 27, 2005 |writer = James Griffin Maxine Fleming |director = Jonathon Brough |previous = It Cannot Come To Good |next = Go, Bid The Soldiers Shoot }} Synopsis In the fallout from the Tongan job, Van's having trouble with the woman in his life; Cheryl's having trouble with the men in hers; and Wolf is presented with a 'Get Out Of Jail' ticket. Plot Someone is paying Corky to go ahead with Wolf’s appeal – but Cheryl has no idea who the mysterious benefactor is. For her, the pending appeal raises the specter of Wolf getting out of prison – just as she has embarked on an affair with DS Judd. The appeal money is, in fact, is coming from Van – who has managed to pries a few thousand of the takings from the Tongan job out of Draska’s vice-like grasp. She’s still not telling wither Van and Munter where the money is – as she happily spends it on the wedding, because that’s their alibi. In prison, to make himself look like a model prisoner (and thus help his appeal) Wolf is doing a writing course, which is being taken by Caroline Darling, Jethro’s girlfriend. Not that Wolf is actually doing any of the writing, because Loretta is doing it for him, but teacher is still very pleased with his work. Caroline reveals she is now aware that Jethro is having an affair. She doesn’t know who with and she doesn’t really care because she’s only just dealing with the fact that he’s being unfaithful. Wolf’s response is typically straight forward. He tells Jethro to stop being an idiot – Caroline is one of the good ones. Meanwhile, things between Van and Draska deteriorate as Draska desperately hangs onto the idea of them getting married – and, also, keeping the money to herself. She’s asked Pascalle to be her bridesmaid – which is the one bright spot in Pascalle’s otherwise sad and sorry existence. In fact Pascalle sinks so low she even asks Constable Hickey out on a date, figuring that since he stalked her he might still like her. Unfortunately, Hickey is too consumed with police work to be able to take up Pascalle on her very kind offer. Pascalle’s life has officially hit rock bottom. Corky, meanwhile, instead of proceeding with the appeal as per Van’s instructions, has actually taken the money Van has given him and spent it on his ever-increasing P (methamphetamine) addiction. The two brothers deal with this by kicking the snot out of Corky, but after Van has taken their ex-lawyer off to hospital, Jethro soon discovers that no appeal has actually been prepared. Of much more importance, however, is that in looking through the case notes, Jethro also learns that the key piece of evidence that initially convicted Wolf was actually planted by Judd. This news, in turn, is a major spanner in the works for Cheryl’s relationship with Judd. She has come to view him as the one man she could trust – but has she fallen for a bent cop? And so Jethro moves away from being the defender of his mother to being the defender of his father. His lawyerly instincts kick in and – overriding his knowledge that Cheryl doesn’t want the appeal to go ahead – he starts to seek justice for his father. Meanwhile issues over the hidden money cause Van and Draska fall apart to the point where the wedding is most definitely off. She storms out, and then dobs him in for the robbery on the Tongan moneylenders. Of course, by the next day, when Van rescues her from doing something really stupid when she’s drunk at the pub – and gets punched out for his troubles – Draska is all, like, in love with him again. After she throws herself on his mercy Van forgives her for her dobbing and the wedding is back on. Cheryl confronts Judd about framing her husband. In his attempts to evade the question she knows that he did. But what she also gets – as he attempts to paint himself as the savior of the West family, is the information that Van did the Tongan job. This is news to Cheryl – and a complete betrayal of everything she’s tried to do for this family. So Cheryl confronts her son: did he, in fact, do this job? Van confesses that yes he did, and it made him feel like a man and it made him feel strong again. So Cheryl kicks him – and Draska – out of her house. Category:Series 1